


Ol' Kes Dameron had a Farm

by tspofnutmeg



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poe's Birth, Retired Rebels, Yavin IV Life, post return of the jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tspofnutmeg/pseuds/tspofnutmeg
Summary: Settling down on Yavin IV was both easier and more difficult than Kes Dameron ever expected.
Relationships: Shara Bey/Kes Dameron
Kudos: 1





	Ol' Kes Dameron had a Farm

**Author's Note:**

> Cottagecore But Make it Star Wars

It was his fault. 

Kes Dameron was the one who wanted all of this and planted the seed in Shara’s head and heart. It was his idea to settle down, live a quiet life (as quiet as a former commando and fighter pilot could be), and have a child. There was so much death and destruction in the galaxy, Kes wanted to do his part to even it out. He wanted to grow things, build things, pour love into soil and people. He wanted to believe peace could last. 

Shara had always been the realist out of the two of them. She liked to play in Kes’ dreams about the future, indulging in what it would be like to have a stationary home and wake up next to Kes every morning. But to her they were just whispers and wishes shared between kisses when they had more than a couple hours together. Shara hadn’t realized Kes committed all of her dreams to memory and promised himself often that he was going to do whatever it took to make them happen.

When they had finally done it, found a sizable patch of land that was suitable for homesteading on Yavin IV and moved in, it had taken some time for Shara to get used to their new life. Of course she loved being with Kes and found many aspects of their new life charming and comforting, but there were things she missed dearly like the constant rumble beneath her feet that came from living on a star cruiser. At first she made frequent trips off world. Sometimes they’d have a real purpose, other times she just needed to be out in the openness of space; the humidity and abundance of life planetside becoming suffocating. Overtime they became less frequent. Sometimes it would be enough for her to speed around doing tricks in her a-wings to make the neighbor kids whoop and holler. 

Kes never complained about her forays. He could handle taking care of the place by himself for a couple weeks. Shara was a pilot and that was something he would never try to take away from her, and this was how she took care of herself. He never wanted her to feel like having a home and life on land was a prison. 

Kes himself was flourishing. He loved being in the jungles; the tracking and tactics he had learned in his time of the commandos allowed him to blend in and move effortlessly through them. The life around him energized him, made him feel like he was part of something  _ good _ . The work to maintain their home and their moderate fields kept his body strong and left him with a satisfying ache as he got into bed at night. He was happy, Shara was happy, and their secret hopes were turning into truths.

But Shara’s pregnancy wasn’t easy. They knew it wasn’t going to be  _ fun,  _ especially with Shara making constant comparisons to a baby being a parasite (only while they were still deciding - once she found out she was pregnant, there was nothing but awe and love for the life growing inside of her), but they hadn’t expected the extreme physical toll it would take on her. They both thought of her as being a hearty person, she had definitely taken her share of beatings in and out of the cockpit, but for the first time in her life, Shara felt  _ delicate _ , like her body was betraying her.

The worst part was the bedrest. Shara was an active person. She liked to work the land with Kes, dance, swim, jog through the lush Yavin IV jungles, get out and fly every day. 

It was a struggle to literally sit back and let Kes handle everything. Not because she didn’t trust him or because he wouldn’t get it done, but because Shara wanted to help and be useful and feel like she was still going to be  _ herself _ as she was becoming a  _ mother _ . 

But as Shara Bey and Kes Dameron always did, they made it work. Kes crafted a daybed on the back porch for Shara so she could still feel the sun and the wind on her skin and watch Kes in the gardens (and sometimes shout directions and questions at him). She took up small projects that could do with her hands and datapads like coordinating market schedules and supply runs. She had even tried to make some baby clothes, but Kes was so much better at it that she left it to him. He had laughed at her frustration in a good natured way, explaining that his precise sewing skills came from learning how to wire explosive charges.

Days, weeks, and months passed, each with their own difficulties, but Shara and Kes never shied away from the challenge. They had survived worse things for less personal reasons, so the discomfort ultimately meant little to them because it was for their future child. 

But as positive (or stubborn, depending on who you asked), as they were, they both knew it wasn’t supposed to be like this. Shara wasn’t due for another 13 standard days. She had been feeling strong, walking around their house and yards several days in a row so Kes felt like it was safe for her to accompany him on a short trip to deliver supplies to a small outpost in the middle of Yavin IV’s one desert. She wasn’t supposed to go into labor as she chatted with one of the comm techs, but their child had decided it was time. 

With the help of a retired medic, her two spouses, and their four children, Shara and Kes’ son was born in a surprisingly luxurious community bath house. Despite the initial scare, Shara and Kes were all exhausted smiles and euphoric laughter after the delivery. It had gone as well as it could have, possibly even better than if they had made it to a med facility. The people at the outpost had dealt with births before and made sure all of Shara and her baby’s needs were tended to. Maybe a whirlwind birth was exactly what they should’ve expected. Shara rested and held Poe Dameron tenderly in her arms while Kes finished unloading the supplies, eager to get his family home.


End file.
